


SOMNUS

by boneshrine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuckolding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Kaisoo, M/M, Somnophilia, that cuckolding tag is very dependent on your interpretation lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneshrine/pseuds/boneshrine
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin are sleeping. Jongdae is not.





	SOMNUS

Jongdae wakes up slowly, reluctantly. The room is dark, but the hallway light is still on and the door is hanging open, so he can see the outlines of furniture. They'd been too drunk to remember to turn the light off before they passed out here—"here" being Kyungsoo and Jongin's room, Jongdae notes as he looks around.

He realizes there's a body tucked in front of him, his arm wrapped around a warm chest, at the same time something rocks back against his hard cock. His awareness sharpens, cracks with the speed of a whip to the person he holds close. He can't see their face in this position, but he remembers that thin tank top and those loose sweatpants, knows the shape of this long, muscle-roped body. Jongin.

Jongin, who is dating Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, who is lying on the other side of Jongin and facing both of them, eyes closed and breathing even, deep in sleep.

Jongin pushes his hips back again, and Jongdae's cock is in the perfect position to slide right through the clothed valley of Jongin's buttcheeks, making him hiss. This must have been going on for a while before Jongdae came to consciousness; there was no other way he'd be this hard already. Jongdae's hand slides down Jongin's chest to his waist with half a thought to still the younger's movements, but that only gets a small, shuddering exhale and a more insistent hip roll.

Jongdae lifts his head to look at Kyungsoo, who is clearly still sleeping. Jongin's eyes are closed, his mouth open. Impulsively, Jongdae lets his hand smooth down lower, where, yes, Jongin's erection tents his sweatpants, and he's just as hard as Jongdae. Jongin whimpers as Jongdae cups his hardness, his hips gently pistoning, seeking both Jongdae's hand and Jongdae's dick against his ass.

Jongdae grins into the back of Jongin's neck. He'd be lying if he had said he hadn't ever thought about feeding his cock through Jongin's plush lips, or seeing that lithe dancer's body bounce on top of him. There would be no blowjobs or riding tonight if he didn't want to risk Jongin waking up, but maybe something else could be found in this opportunity.

"Jonginnie," Jongdae whispers, testing the depth of his slumber, but Jongin doesn't respond, his unconscious motive only to chase his pleasure as he continues to move his hips. Jongdae keeps himself propped up on one hand while he uses the other to grip Jongin's hip, pulling him back harder, firmer, increasing the friction between them. Jongin mewls. Jongdae's eyes cut to Kyungsoo's face. Still sleeping. Still unaware to the infidelity happening right in front of him.

Jongdae has never really liked Kyungsoo. There's something delicious about taking this from him.

The thought makes Jongdae's dick twitch. He pauses his movements to lean back and grab the lube he knows they keep in their end table, the pinnacle of convenience. How far can he get with this?

Setting the bottle down next to him on the bed, Jongdae plasters himself to Jongin's back again. He slides his hand beneath Jongin's sweatpants, unsurprised by the lack of underwear under his touch, and takes Jongin fully in his grip, pumping once, twice, slow and unassuming. Jongin's whine is louder than any of his previous noises, and Jongdae's hips stutter forward, grinding hard into Jongin's ass. How can Kyungsoo still be sleeping? Jongdae's blood thrums in his ears.

Jongdae lets go of Jongin to push the barrier of sweatpants down just enough to expose the entire swell of Jongin's ass to the cold air around them. Jongdae wonders if Kyungsoo fucks this ass nice and good, the way Jongin needs it. Wonders if Kyungsoo has left pretty bruises on it. If Kyungsoo has pulled apart these cheeks and eaten Jongin out until he was crying. A growl starts and ends in Jongdae's chest. He rolls over to coat his fingers with lube, then slowly runs them through the crevasse between Jongin's ass cheeks. Jongin's breath is coming quicker now, noisier. Kyungsoo is _still asleep._ A dark part of Jongdae wants him to wake up just to watch Jongdae take Jongin apart.

Jongin presses his ass back enough to give Jongdae better access. "Such a good boy, aren't you? You're practically begging for it," Jongdae says to himself. His middle finger finds Jongin's hole, teases it with strokes and swirls until it's fluttering, before pushing his finger in.

Jongin is already loose. Jongdae's mind flashes back to earlier in the night, much earlier, when they had just started getting drunk and tactile. At one point, Jongin had practically dragged Kyungsoo back to their bedroom. Jongdae had been too out of it to understand why they had disappeared at the time, but now it makes perfect sense: Kyungsoo had fucked Jongin only a handful of hours ago, right here on this bed.

That shouldn't turn Jongdae on as much as it does.

Jongdae adds another finger, and Jongin accepts it easily, even eagerly. God, he's so fucking loose. Kyungsoo must have given it to him good. Jongdae's going to be able to slide right in.

It doesn't take much more convincing than that for Jongdae to commit to doing this. Jongin has fucked around with Sehun before, and as far as Jongdae knew, Kyungsoo allowed it. And Baekhyun has dropped to his knees for Kyungsoo once or twice. They weren't entirely monogamous. Kyungsoo just didn't like Jongdae, so Jongdae stayed away.

Jongdae slid the sweatpants down the rest of the way off Jongin's long legs and tucked himself behind Jongin again, giving the younger's erection a few strokes just to hear the resulting whine. His own pajama pants allowed him to keep himself clothed while he pulled out his cock, hot and hard and ready. He slid one of his knees in between Jongin's thighs to hold them more open, giving him more room to maneuver his cock to Jongin's entrance. Jongdae's free hand, the one not supporting his body weight, went to pull apart Jongin's cheeks.

He glanced up and met a pair of eyes staring coldly at him. Jongdae's heart stuttered against his chest, and he froze for a moment. Kyungsoo's face remained carefully blank, and in and of itself that was a dare for Jongdae to pull a reaction out of him. Jongdae waited a few more seconds before he edged his hips forward, sinking his cock into Jongin's hole, still meeting Kyungsoo's gaze head on. Jongin mewls, shifts back to meet Jongdae, and Jongdae keeps going until Jongin's ass is entirely speared open on Jongdae's cock.

Kyungsoo's eyes have narrowed. Jongdae grins at him, sharp and feral. "Your boy's ass feels good," Jongdae taunts. "Even better than it did when he was rubbing up against me like a bitch in heat."

Kyungsoo scoffs. "It would feel better if you actually fucked him," Kyungsoo says, throwing Jongdae off completely. "Instead, you're sitting here staring at me, like you're still waiting for my permission even though you got this far by yourself. You're pathetic."

Jongdae's grin drops. Baited, he snaps his hips forward, ruthless and mean. Jongin hiccups. Jongdae's hand slides around to hold Jongin's thigh up farther, showing off Jongin's cock, bobbing with each thrust. Kyungsoo staring defiantly at him makes him harder, hotter, makes his hips rock faster. Jongin feels warm and wet and soft, welcoming his cock like he was born to take it.

But sleeping through being fingered is one thing. Sleeping through Jongdae's thick cock pounding him open is another, and Jongin pules at the same time Jongdae can feel his body tense all over, his asshole clenching down on Jongdae's girth. Jongdae groans and grinds in deeper at the same time Jongin whimpers, "Kyungsoo...?"

Immediately, Kyungsoo is moving forward, grabbing Jongin's face. "It's okay, baby," he whispers, kissing Jongin once, and something about two pairs of thick lips moving together, tongues gliding visibly between their mouths, makes Jongdae shudder, his hips kicking forward. Jongin cries out again, and Kyungsoo shushes him. "It's okay," he repeats. "Just take it." Jongin makes a protesting noise, but then Kyungsoo wraps his hand around Jongin's dick, and all that comes out is a desperate keen. Jongin pops his ass back, shifts his thigh up and forward so Jongdae can get a better angle.

Jongdae's laugh is breathy, truncated. "So hungry for cock that you'll take someone else's, huh, Jonginnie?" With Jongin holding his own leg up now, Jongdae's hand is free to play with Jongin's taut nipple.

"Jongdae," Jongin chokes out. Kyungsoo growls, as though _that,_ Jongin moaning someone else's name, was where he drew the line. He lunges forward and claims Jongin's mouth again, licks filthily into it, slow and dominating. Both Jongin and Jongdae moan—Jongin because of all of the stimulation, and Jongdae because Jongin clenches up again, tightening the sheath around his cock.

"Come for me, Jongin," Kyungsoo murmurs into their kiss, his fist flying across Jongin's dick, and Jongin's assent is watery and weak. His orgasm is a full-bodied experience, the dancer's wiry frame rippling and writhing against and around Jongdae. His cum spurts up all across his torso, reaching as far as the center of his chest. Kyungsoo brings him back down, gentling his strokes until Jongin relaxes.

Jongdae pulls out, then grips his cock tight, jerking himself off over Jongin's back. He's so close. Kyungsoo's going to kill him for making a mess, for marking Jongin, and that's Jongdae's last thought before he tips over the edge. He paints ropes of white across the tanned plane of Jongin's back. When he's done, he presses his forehead in the valley between Jongin's shoulder blades as some sort of acknowledgement, maybe even as a vague form of appreciation, before he sags down to the bed, leaving the clean-up—literal and/or emotional, Jongdae doesn't really care—to Kyungsoo.

There's a couple minutes of silence, of Kyungsoo, Jongdae can see out of his peripheral vision, running his hands over Jongin's heaving chest and quivering arms, steadying him. Finally, Kyungsoo says, "Let's go the bathroom and get you cleaned up." He helps Jongin up, guiding him into a sitting position and then a standing one. Jongdae twists his head just in time to see the withering look Kyungsoo shoots him as he ushers Jongin, whose back is still covered in spunk, out of the room, as if Kyungsoo hadn't wanted it, as if Kyungsoo isn't just as fucked up as Jongdae.

Kyungsoo is just better at hiding it. Jongdae grins up at the ceiling, feeling no regret at all.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i can't name this something that has to do with sleep  
> my one brain cell: name it "mr sandman"


End file.
